


Supper Smash Bros.: Mishonh From God PARODY

by PrincessLink



Series: Super Smash Bros.: Mishonh From God [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Raguna for Smash!, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my parody of the infamous fanfiction Supper Smash Bros.: Mishonh From God. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Super Smash Bros. or the original story. Rated for some cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647449) by [PrincessAmerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/pseuds/PrincessAmerica). 



> Hi, my name is HarvestGoddess, or if you were on Fanfiction.net, Princess Link. This is also posted on Fanfiction.net, but it's a parody of Supper Smash Bros.: Mishonh From God and the original was posted here after it got deleted there. So, yeah. Also, this includes an OC, Bo, but she's not really that important. Just thought I should warn you.

Chapter 1  
Misson Form God  
“Do I have to?”  
“Just go!” Pause.  
“Wait, you need your bread!”  
Raguna walked into the séance classroom where a girl was arguing with the teacher about “Evilusion”.  
“I am God!” Raguna announced.  
“You aren’t real,” Mr. Johnson, who was in on the incredibly elaborate prank, said.  
“I will kill you!” Raguna shouted and stroked Mr. Johnson. He pretended to die.  
“Yay!” said about half the kids in the class, including the girl who had been arguing with Mr. Johnson.  
“Boo!” said the other half of the class that, for some reason, where Heatrans. Raguna stroked them and they pretended to die as well.  
“Okay everyone leave, I need to talk to Sara,” Raguna said, taking a bite of the half-eaten bread. All the kids left and, Raguna hoped, ignored the blonde girl waiting outside the door.  
“I have been watching you Sara. Do you know about video games?” Raguna asked, ‘cause you know, THAT’S not a stupid question or anything.  
“Yeah, I play all the time with my bro and Lauren. My bro’s my brother and Lauren’s-“  
Wondering why anyone felt the need to explain who their bro is, Raguna cut the girl off, “Nintendo Wrold? No WORLD sorry. Anyway, Nintendo World is under attack by some satin and a guy named Stan.”  
“Ono!” Sara said.  
“God thing I’m God,” Raguna said derpily, “I can give you cool powers and stuff.”  
“Cool,” Sara said. While she was distracted, the girl Raguna had come with snuck up behind her and hit her on the head. She fell to the floor, unconscious.  
“Nice one, Bo,” Raguna said sarcastically, “Now how’re we gonna get her back to the mansion?”  
Bo shrugged, “God thing you’re God,” She said before teleporting away.


	2. Chapter 2 Sara Meats Charectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just got Hyrule Warriors yesterday, so let's do this!

Chapter 2  
Sara Meats Charecters  
When Sara woke up, she was in front of a mansion. She saw someone wearing a suit of armor. In a moment of very poor judgment, she somehow kissed the person. Later, Sara would claim she thought it was Mater Chief from Halo. The person took of their armor, revealing herself to be Samus Aran from Metroid dressed like a rapper.  
“The Hell…” Samus muttered.  
Sara was offended, “Why did you kiss me?” she asked.  
‘You’re the one that kissed me!’ Samus thought. Instead, she said, “Because I’ma lesbian and you’re pretty.”  
“Thank you,” Sara said, trying to kiss Samus again. Samus pushed her away.  
“Didn’t you hear me? I’ma lesbian and I’ma gonna rap you!” Samus started taking off Sara’s clothes, including, for some reason, two shirts.  
“No! Help! A lesban is gonna rap me!” Sara shouted. “Fortunately” for her, Link, Marth, and Ike were nearby so they got some random horses as soon as Samus had started to rap.  
“Samus stop being a lesbian,” Link said in a monotone. When she “refused” Marth, who looked like if the looks of Justin Beaber and Jacob from Twilight combined with the genus of Sean Hanety and Rosh Limbog (But he had blue hair. So basically, he looks nothing like them), picked her up and threw her in the moat.  
“Need a ride?” Marth asked in a fake deep voice. Sara nodded and got on his horse. She then met all the characters and Lugia. For some reason.


	3. Chapter 3 He Finalle Smash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I accidentally posted chapter six instead of three.

Chapter 3  
He Finalle Smash  
The next day, Sara and Zelda had to fight Falco (for some reason) and Bowser. The highlight of the match was when Zelda turned into Shrek.  
“I did my Final Smash without a Smash Ball. Isn’t that Amazon?” Sara bragged to Marth after the fight. She thought they were dating.  
“Me and Snake, who is not my father, have a fight today,” Marth said.  
“I’ll watch,” Sara said.  
Apparently, Wario is a vegetarian now. At least, we think. That girl has never passed a spelling test, that’s for sure.  
“By the power of Lord Santa I banish you to Subspace,” Samus said, bored. Marth ran away and hid.  
“What did you do to Marth?” Sara asked Samus after the fight.  
“It’s a secret to everybody,” Samus said, wondering how the Hell anyone could be that stupid.  
“She shouted it you idiot!” Bo shouted.


	4. Chapter 4 The Serch for Marht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just saw Mean Girls last night and there were these kids on a farm (I think) and they just reminded me of Sara. And I just realized that I posted chapter three twice and skipped chapter nine, so I'll fix that.

Chapter 4  
The Serch for Matrh  
A few days (or maybe it was one, I can’t remember) later Sara tried to interrogate Samus. She brought Mario, Sonic, and Cloud, who, along with Master Chief, should not be in this fanfic but they are anyway.  
Anyway, Samus was playing the saxophone with three other girls.  
After being poked repeatedly by Sonic and Cloud, Mario shouted,”Discussing,” and pretended to vomit. They then attacked Samus and the girls. Mario made one of them incredibly famous by pooping fur on her. Sara then used Sith Lightning because she’s now a Jedi *sarcasm*.  
“Where is Marth?” Sara smack her.  
“The orcs took her,” Samus said.  
SORRY WRONG STORY!  
“I won’t tell you!” Samus said, “Even though you’d know if you weren’t such a freakin’ idiot!”  
Raguna snuck into the room, “Math? No sorry, MARTH is in Subspace,” Raguna said.  
“Thanks God, “Sara said. She then told Mario, Sonic, and Cloud what he said, totally unaware that they had heard it too.  
“Damn, how’d you know?” Samus asked, bored. They went to Subspace and “killed” Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Then they found Tatu…no, Taboo…no sorry, it’s Tabuu. Who was actually Barack Obama. Who was actually just Brock from the Pokémon anime.


	5. Chapter 5 Sara Versailles Obaba

Chapter 5  
Sara Versailles Obaba  
After Sara defeated Brock, the supposed Anti-Christ, they continued their search for Marth. Of course, all the Smash Bros. knew where he was. But it seems that’d ruin all the fun, yes? They walked into The Room with Tommy Wiseu.  
“You’re tearing me apart Captain Falcon!” Marth shouted in his normal voice, as opposed to the deep one he’d been using earlier. He also spoke with a lisp for SOME REASON. I guess that’s gay or something. But wait, by that logic…of my gods, fourth grade me was a lesbian! Marth was also cross-dressing. Then that’d mean that Lucina and Zelda (sorta) are lesbians and Cloud’s gay…wait. Okay, maybe Sara’s not as stupid as she looks. Er…seems, I guess. I wanna cross-dress. Um…i-ignore that last part.  
Anyway, Marth was turd gay! And Snake has his own personal sun to orbit around like a freakin’ planet. So then they fought all the dudes in The Room including Tommy Wiseu, Johnny, Denny, Mark, Chris R., Peter, and, for some reason, Lisa.  
“Cum on Snaek!” Sara shouted which is DISGUSTING if you think about it. Also, who’s “Snaek”?  
“No they took my sun I have nothing left to live for,” Snake shouted. Oh, so that’s who “Snaek” is, I guess.  
“Snake, you don’t have a sun or a son,” Bo shouted, annoyed. The Smash Bros. glared at her. So then they rode in Kirby’s hummer ‘till they found the Hands, who gave them a ride. Also, Zelda was Shaquille O’Neal. For some reason.


	6. Chapter 6 The Consort

Chapter 6  
The Consort  
So the Smash Bros. were “depressed” that Marth was “gay” (should that be capitalized? I feel like it should. I dunno why.) So Master Hand held a concert with o bunch of people I’ve never heard of and Taylor Swift. Sara now thought she was dating Link, but he was already married to Zelda.  
Anyway, Sara was wandering around with Link and he protracted her from Samus and then she walked away and dropped a notebook that said “Plane to Rap Taylar Swuft and Make her my Lesban Luver”. Because villains always walk around with notebooks detailing their evil plans. Thank the gods Samus isn’t an ACTUAL villain.  
Anyway, Sara called “Taylor Swift” and told her about Samus’s plane. Taylor Swift is in quotations because she’s actually Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She’s here because everyone seems to hate her. If you want to stop the Micaiah bashing, call 555-555-5555 today. Because a princess doesn’t use a purse.  
Anyway, Micaiah said she’d hire more bodygards. Mater Hand also called Care Underwode (Elincia), Tobe Keith (Saria in a moustache), Bard Palsy (Midna in a fake moustache), Honk Wilhelm Junor (Daisy in a moustache), Justyn Bebur (Peach in a moustache), Many Ways (Snake, the Ice Climbers, Marth, Ike, and the Pokémon Trainer with Squrtle and Ivysaur) with their song “You Don’t Know You’re Stupid”, and Allah Gold with their song “He is in My Behind”.  
Bo was shouting something or other the entire time Allah Gold was performing.  
“Like, reach the man. Good good good. Let us counter attacking,” Odi Wan, the lead singer, sang. Then Micaiah had to perform Taylor Swift’s “Love Story”. Since she only had a day to learn the lyrics, she mangled it pretty badly.  
“Romero bake me something we can eat alone  
I’ll be baking all you have to do is own  
You’ll be the priest and I’ll be the priestess  
It’s a cake party-“she sang.  
I’m gonna rap you Micaiah!” Samus shouted. So then Ridley, who was just a Claw Dragon painted purple, flew away with Micaiah. Then the police came and arrested Samus. Then the performers gave everyone auto graphs. Everyone really only wanted Allah Gold’s auto graph. Bo was rambling about the “Backstroke of the West”. Link and Sara went to Chickfillet.


	7. Chapter 7 Feetball Gaem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is kinda short idon'tknowwhypleasedon'tkillme!

Chapter 7   
Feetball Gaem  
The next day, the No Yirk Jars were playing the Hyrulean football team. The players were just the soldiers and considering how incompetent they are, the game was not looking good. For them. Sara wanted to go, but Master Hand wouldn’t let her because Wynaut, amiright?  
“Hey girl,” Lauren said.  
“3,” Sara said. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, SARA?!  
Anyway, Sara and Lauren hat to fite MARK THE TACTICIAN and Captain Futon. Okay, it’s just Marth and Captain Falcon. But Sara still had felons for Mark and Chelsea I mean Marth. They won a lot. Then Lauren started “dating” Ike even though a lot of people are convinced he’s gay for Soren but we all know he loves Elincia! Also Tom Teebo scared alota pants.


	8. Chapter 8 Samas Brakes Outta Prisan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, I just saw Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Dumbledoooooooore! Also, I have a question for all you Christians. As Christians, what do you think of the original story?

Chapter 8  
Samas Brakes Outta Prisan  
Link and Ike apparently changed their names to Like and Ink. No wait, that’s just Sara being an idiot, as usual.  
Anyway, Sara asked Zelda if she wanted to lick her shit. So then they went into Zelda’s room and Samus was there and they were gonna rap her. Ono! How would Sara get outta this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short.


	9. Chapter 9 Sara Escaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m sorry. I went on vacation and I forgot to tell you guys. And I’m going on vacation again tomorrow for a week. Again, my parents are obsessed with the beach. Anyway, let’s do this.

Chapter 9  
Sara Escaps  
Then Link and Lauren and Ike broke down the door.  
“Zelda, why’re you a lesban now?” Link asked for NO REASON.  
“Because I rapped her,” Samus said.  
“Well then you well die!” Link drew a picture of the Master Sword.  
“No Link, when homosexual people play the saxophone they charge up with the power of Satin and Stan and Brock. Their too powerful right now,” Ike said. Wait, when did Ike become smarter than Link?  
“Abomasnow!” Abomasnow shouted, trying to get everyone’s attention. The next day, Zelda told Link that he had to marry Ganondorf because she made being straight illegal, which doesn’t make much sense if you think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really like Harry Potter. Seriously though, why didn’t they show Dumbledore’s funeral. That was one of the most inspiring thing I’ve ever read. I mean, they had that scene when they burnt down The Burrow. Why couldn’t they replace that with Dumbledore’s funeral? I know this isn’t the place for my angry ranting, so I’m sorry. Also, RIP Cedric Diggory. Goodbye!


	10. Chapter 11 Teh Wadding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back and ready to wake up early to post this here! Whoo!

Chapter 10  
Link Renonces his Citzenshap  
“I’m not marrying G.dorf,” Link said.  
“That’s my nickname, idiot,” Bo said.  
“Then you’ll go to prism,” Zelda said, laughing hysterically.  
“Katy Perry’s album?” Bo asked, confused, “What?”  
So Lauren told Link to renounce his citizenship. But Hyrule can’t function without its precious protractor. How’re they gonna measure all the angles like Pete? So when Link told Zelda that he was renouncing his citizenship, she said that Toon Link would have to marry Ganondorf instead


	11. Chapter 11 Teh Wadding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, confession: this fanfiction isn’t exactly as original as you may think it is. I was inspired by a WMG on TV Tropes. That’s where I got the idea for Brock pretending to be Obama. I thought that was all, but it even mentions having random people pretend to be the hysterical communists. Only, in the WMG, they were trying to kill Sara. In this it’s just a prank. Also, tomorrow I will be posting the other four chapters so it's opn the same chapter as on fanfiction.net. So, let’s do this!

Chapter 11  
The Wadding  
Apparently, T.L. and G.dorf were in Norad, ‘cause their wedding was the next day. T.L. was apparently naked because Link later “garbs” him. Anyway, all the “Christian smashers” were there for molar support. There was an atheist pastry that was actually Strdier/Strider, who’s also apparently Aragorn. Seriously, I didn’t know they were the same person. Hell, I didn’t even know Strider was a character. Or Grima, for that matter. Speaking of Grima-  
“No one cares what Grima threw out the window!” Bo shouted.  
“But nothing was more valuable then what Grima threw out the window, apparently!” I argued.  
Bo picked up her sword,” Where should I stab you?”  
“No where! And that’s Sully’s line!”  
“Huh?” Sully asked, confused.  
“Shut up Sully you don’t come in until later!” I shouted.  
Anyway, Sara “killed” the atheist pastry aka Strdier and he died insanely. Then Link “garbed” T.L. I’m pretty sure that means he was naked. Bo is now glaring at me with her sword drawn. Meanwhile, Ganondorf ripped off his dress and he was wearing an armoire, which is a kind of furniture. Seriously, I defined it. Then Sara got to play Dead Man’s Volley. She apparently thinks the Ocarina of Time is the Macarena of Tim. So then they “murdered” everyone and went to Chickfillet and got high fives and that is the story of why I hate Chickfillet.


	12. Chapter 12 The 4 Hoarsemens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Devil is a Part-Timer! Totally has a Zelda reference. In episode four, Maou says,” Excuse me, princess,” to Emi. Does anyone remember that show? It’s actually older than me, but I watched every episode on youtube. Yeah, I’m a nerd with too much free time.

Chapter 12  
The 4 Hoarsemans  
A couple days later, Sara and Lauren were walking with THERE BOFRENDS (her emphasis, not mine) Lonk and Ick and they walked past the TV. Screen room which was conveniently showing the “bad guys’” meeting. When the Satin told Brock their plan failed, Brock said it was Jorge W Bosh’s fault because apparently the real Obama blames everything on him like ya’ know…what was actually his fault. Wait, was I talking about Bush or Obama there? Or both?  
Anyway, they summoned the four horsemen, which, if anything, proves Sara knows NOTHING about history. Seriously, Jesus was long dead by the time “Jorge Wussington” was even born. Hell, before he was even a thought. Anyway, the horsemen were:  
Adolf Hitler (Chrom)  
Mao Zedong (Rune (the female avatar))  
King George the third (James (the male avatar))  
Mr. Johnson (himself)  
Also Sara is racist! Asia is a continent, not a country. And most of the countries have their own languages. They don’t just speak Japanese. I guess this offends me ‘cause I take Mandarin, which, according to her, is the same freakin’ thing as Japanese! I DO wanna learn Japanese though…  
Also, Sirius Black is DEAD. I then ran to cry in a corner. But wait, if I’m in a corner, how’s this being written? Well, screw logic, that’s how.


	13. Chapter 13 Their is no Chap 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are all plays musicals today? I mean, seriously, why? There should be plays for people that don't like singing but like acting.

Chapter 13  
There is no Chap. 13  
Well, no one cares about Sara listening to the radio with Professor Oak, so instead I’ll tell you what the other Smash Bros. are doing.  
The Bad Guys played cards.  
Link and Zelda made out in a closet.  
Mario and Peach made out in ANOTHER closet.  
Weegee-sorry, LUIGI-was depressed because he couldn’t make out with his girlfriend in a closet.  
Chrom and Rune ALSO made out in a closet.  
T.L. SAT in a closet before coming out.  
Ike and Marth got pissed ‘cause I thought they were from the same game.  
Ness and Lucas played baseball.  
Samus played basketball with the Pokémon Trainer and the Pokémon.  
M.G.A.W. made everyone sausages.  
Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong formed a band.  
Fox and Falco got pissed ‘cause I didn’t play their games.  
M.K. made fun of Pit for being unable to fly.  
Snake tried to sneak into the ladies’ room.  
Kirby ate M.G.A.W.’s sausages.  
The Ice Climbers became the Ike Climbers and, well…climbed Ike.  
Captain Falcon tried to ride Yoshi.  
ROB did absolutely nothing.  
The Hands played rock-paper-scissors.  
Bo and Lauren learned how to rap.  
And of course, Sara and Professor Oak listened to Rosh Limbog talk about what was happening in the so-called “real world”.


	14. Chapter 14 The Furst Hoarseman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did the chicken cross the road? Well, how did the chicken escape the farm? How did it get to the road?

Chapter 14  
The Furst Hoarseman  
Sara and Lauren went to Chickfillet with Lunk and Uke, which means something in Japanese. And the entire British Millitary was sneaking up behind them even though they had frickin’ DRUMMER BOYS. They must be seriously deaf. “Us all the bad guys I mean the Bristish Millitary,” said the British Genital (which is gross) aka James from Team Rocket.  
Then James ran up,” YES THEY BLOODY R U WANKARS!” he shouted. Everyone stared at him.  
“Heheh…oops,”he said rubbing the back of his head. Then the fright began! Link and Ike drew pictures of the Master Sword and Ragnell while Sara and Lauren got into a fitting posse. Then they started faring skwad. Then Link was “shat” like a bajillion times. Then Sara started raining firs and BRONYstone.  
“I love you, Sara,” Link said,” But not really, me and Zelda have a daughter named Popcorn.”  
“I luv you too Link becus ur a guy and I’m straight.”  
“Seriously,” Link said. And then he was dead.  
“Looks like we’re blasting off again!” the Jameses shouted. So then I had a funeral that no one went to because Link wasn’t actually dead. And that’s canon. In her story, I mean.


	15. Chapter 15 Evul Clon Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. Speaking of the Pokemon theme song, there's a video on youtube of Obama singing it and it's hilarious.

Chapter 15  
Evul Clon Sara  
A few days after Oink’s “death” (poor little pig) Sara and Lauren were wandering around with Cloud and Ike ‘cause Sara was “dating” Cloud now. They walked into the TV Screen room where Brock was talking to the Satin and Stan.  
“The Jamses blasted off,” Brock said,” Why’d we hire Team Rocket anyway? They’re totally incompetent.”  
“I know but they were the only ones willing to help,” Satin said. Stan nodded in agreement.   
“Don’t worry Masters!” Mr. Johnson shouted walking into The Room with Tommy Wiseu. Suddenly, SARA WALKS IN SUMHOW EVAN THO SHE WASN’T THEIR!!! Again, her emphasis, not mine.   
“Ono its Sara!!!” Stan, Satin, and Brock shouted, laughing hysterically and pupping their paints.  
“This is just a clone of Sara that Becky and I made,” Mr. Johnson said. Then Becky (Iris from Rune Factory Frontier) walked into The Room with Lisa.   
“This clone is nothing like Sara,” Iris explained, “We call her Salla. Also, we had her watch anime ‘till we were ready to show her to you.”  
“Salla we will give you our powers,” Brock, Satin, and Stan said. But what they didn’t know is that The Devil (who is also a part-timer) actually gave her powers.  
I will now describe Bo and Salla. Bo had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a green tunic that will be explained in a later fanfic (Skyward Sword, when I get it) but she wore a cape and detached sleeves. Her sleeves were bigger at the bottom (I have no clue what that’s called). Salla had blonde hair, like Sara, but her hair was shorter and her eyes were red. She wore a light blue tank top with shorts and flip-flops. She also wore light blue scarves around her wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me what it’s called when sleeves are bigger at the bottom? I feel like a total idiot for typing that.


	16. Chapter 16 Evul Clon Sara Cums 2 Manshan Also the Secant Hoarseman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Team Rocket’s in this is because after Sara kills King George (with firs and Bronystone) he shouts,” You’ve killed me again!” which reminded me of Team Rocket’s,” Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!”

Chapter 16  
Evul Clon Sara Cums 2 Manshan Also the Secant Hoarseman  
Before we get started, I’d like to apologize to PrincessAmerica, the author of the story I’m parodying. I just found out that she’s a troll. So, I’m sorry if it seems my insults are directed at her. They were directed at Sara, both as a character and the “author”. Also, congratulations PrincessAmerica! When I wrote this she was engaged. I then ran over and tackled her.  
“Well, you’ve been watching too much of The Office,” Bo said.  
“I know!” I shouted  
Anyway, let’ get this thang started. ‘Cause I’m a thang.  
The next day, Sara was looking at the flowers because “they were smolled like Lauren and were pretty liek her”. Yet she STILL denys being a lesbian. And the Rune was there dancing to Gangnam Style while riding Jessie from Team Rocket with a bunch of “smereyes and nunjas and other asoan stuff”. Sara called for everyone to help her.  
“Seriously?” Lauren asked and went back to her card game.   
“Noone is here to herp you,” Rune said, laughing,” Now Godzilla is gonna eat you.”  
“No I’m not!” Jessie shouted, standing up.  
“Hey!” Rune shouted as she fell. While the two were arguing, Sara poked them and they flew away.  
“Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!” Jessie shouted.  
“I’m not even part of Team Rocket!” Rune shouted. They continued to argue long after they landed in Canada and got arrested.  
Anyway, Sara told everyone about Rune and Jessie before Mario told her that he’d seen her go into Peach’s room. So they went into Peach’s room where they saw Peach and Salla watching Attack on Titan.  
“AH, it’s in Spanish!” Sara shouted as they ran away from a very confused Peach and Salla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know what peach nectar is? I had to go food shopping with my dad yester day and we had to get peach nectar. But I have no clue what it is! I mean, I guess I could just look it up, but I’ll probably forget. Or get lazy.


	17. Chapter 17 Lonk iz en Subspas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have been up yester day, but my computer was stupid. My lips are really chapped. Raguna for Smash!

Chapter 17  
Lonk iz en Subspas  
Sara went into the TV Screen room where she saw Link being held hostage in The Room by Chris R. Apparently, Link poured super glue up his ass. When Sara went to tell Lauren what she saw, Lauren was talking to Salla.   
“Go AWAY, Sara,” Lauren said annoyed.  
“That’s Evul Clon Sara!” Sara shouted.  
“Her name is Salla and we’re talking about Blue Exorcist so GO AWAY!” Lauren shouted.  
“What’s Blue Exorcist?” Sara asked.  
“It’s about a kid who discovers he’s the son of The Devil, who is a part-timer, so he goes to school to become an exorcist,” Salla explained.  
“He’s gay!” Sara yelled and ran away.  
“No he’s not!” Salla yelled after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have no clue whether Rin’s gay or not. So don’t get mad at me if he is.


	18. Chapter 17 Retune to Subspas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am really tired. I was playing on my phone ‘till like 12:30. Which is stupid ‘cause I have to go back to school soon.

Chapter 18  
Retune to Subspas  
When they got to Hell they were insanely attacked by all the Links, Zeldas, Bo’s, Alices, Meowth, and me. When they found Chrom, he started eating a lollipop that Gaius had given him.  
“Don’t do drugs Hitler or Yule Ball go to Hell!” Sara shouted. Chrom stared at her, confused.  
“Father!” Lucina yelled. She ran over and tackled Chrom in a hug. He then rapped for King Dedede. Then Sara pushed the two of them, and Meowth, into Bolivion.  
“Looks like we’re blasting off again!” They shouted. Then they walked into The Room with Denny. Sara made Ike make sure the super glue was still up Link’s ass. It wasn’t, of course, because Link made the whole thing up. When they left, some dudes ran up and rapped for Cloud.


	19. Chapter 19 Goalith the Relly Big Evul Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This chapter was gonna be posted like a week ago but due to events beyond my control, it’s being posted today. I started watching One Piece recently.So, let’s do this!

Chapter 19  
Goalith the Relly Big Evul Guy  
The next day, Samus, Zelda, Peach, Salla, and Bo were talking about The Devil is a Part-Timer!.  
“Sara? You like anime?” Master Hand asked, confused. He never expected someone as racist as Sara to like something Japanese.  
“No I don’t!Q” Sara shouted, “That’s Evul Clon Sara!”  
“Salla,” Everyone corrected.  
Sara stormed off. She walked into the TV Screen room. Iris and Mr. Johnson made a new servant, Goileth, who was actually just Rin from Blue Exorcist. Apparently, his blood was replaced with steroids.


	20. Chapter 20  Golath Cums Also Beckys Relly Fat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my computer broke down and I lost my flashdrive. Let's do this!

Chapter 20  
Golath Cums Also Beckys Relly Fat  
Sara and Lauren were training on the Finial Dissertation stag. When they were done, Link told them the mansion was under attack by Iris and Rin. Rin moshed through the front door. Salla ran over and hugged him, causing everyone to face palm.   
“You’re supposed to be a lesbian,” Iris whispered.  
“What?” Salla asked.  
Then the fright began! Rin knocked everyone unconscious. Iris had him tie Sara and Lauren up. Then Sara’s older brother came and almost ruined their plans. Fortunately, he was just as stupid as his sister.


	21. Chapter 21 The Gud Teecher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! After I’m done typing this I’m gonna look for a scary anime for tomorrow.

Chapter 21  
The Gud Teecher  
Sara was at Chickfillet and Tiffany, aka Sakura from Naruto, walked in. I’m still trying to figure out if she was voiced by Hynden Walch is the English dub. So while Sakura filled out Master Hand’s paperwork, Sara walked to the TV Screen room. Basically, Satin told Iris to go to Home Depot to tell Samus to rap for Sakura, even though Iris could just do it herself.  
Anyway, Sara told everyone what she saw. And dayyyummm, this chapter is short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have since found out that Sakura is voiced by Kate Higgins, who also voiced Lissa. She sounds like she’s voiced by Hynden Walch though.


	22. Chapter 22 Asalt on Hom Deepo part 1 The Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I’m gonna listen to creepypasta and watch Another till four. I’m gonna be Link. Also, I’ve been reading Stargirl for English, and my gods Leo is Creepier than THARJA. How is that even possible?!

Chapter 22  
Asalt on Hom Deepo part 1 The Plane  
Apparently, Home Depot is the “fecal pint of all lesban activity in the ara”. So they were gonna destroy it and Josh came back to help them. They chose teams. Sara chose Lauren, Link, Ike, Ness, Weegee, and Sonic. Josh chose M.C. (Master Chief), Mario, Pit, Lucas, T.L., and Kirby. Josh and his team would fight everyone outside and barricade the entrance. Sara’s team would murder everyone inside. Then they’d come in like a wrecking ball and destroy Home Depot. And Bo was watching Black Butler with Salla at Home Depot, which everyone except Sara and Josh knew.


	23. Chapter 23 Asalt on Hom Deepo Part 2 Invashun of Hom Deepo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually a combination of two chapters.

Chapter 23  
Asalt on Hom Deepo Part 2 Invashun of Hom Deepo  
Josh ran down the hull of the ship they were apparently on and Sara’s team ran inside. Sakura refused to help.   
“Where are the lesbans?” Sara shouted.   
“How the Hell should we know?!” one female employee asked. Sara shot her. While Sara massacred everyone in the store, the others looked for Bo, Iris, Salla, Peach, Zelda, and Samus.   
“Are you SURE it’s a reference to Black Butler?” Bo asked Salla,” ‘Cause Romana’s butler is ALSO named Sebastian.”  
Salla nodded. The others started waving to them. When everyone escaped, they destroyed Home Depot and hired some people to build a mall. When they got back to the mansion, Master Hand was mad.  
“Sara!” Master Hand shouted, causing the other Smash Bros. to flinch. It was the first time they had ever heard Master Hand yell,” What the Hell is wrong with you?! You massacre the poor, innocent people that had the misfortune of shopping there today! Then you destroy the store! How can you live with yourself?! I-I should tell the police or the FBI or something! They’re calling you a terrorist!”  
“Whatever,” Sara said. They took Peach and Zelda to Sakura’s room because she was gonna “invent” a “cure” for homosexuality. It’s not a disease people. Therefore, homosexuality is incurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The possible Black Butler reference Bo and Salla were talking about is in Rune Factory 4, Vishnal was inspired to become a butler by a man named Sebastian.


	24. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I’m soo sorry I didn’t update this for three months. So yeah. This is a random Christmas special thingy I decided to write on a whim. Hopefully this will be up ON CHRISTMAS. So yeah, merry Christmas (noy hapy holedays libruls (I’m kidding, happy holidays))! This doesn’t really take place at any specific time during the plot.

Mishonh from God PARODY: Christmas Special  
“Lauren, wake up!” Sara shouted,” It’s Christmas!”  
“Shut up, Sara, some of us are trying to sleep,” Lauren mumbled, still half asleep. Lauren was exhausted because Sara had been rambling about Christmas ‘till twelve that night.  
“But it’s Christmas!” Sara pouted, trying to pull Lauren out of bed.  
“Give me thirty more minutes,” Lauren said.  
Sara ran out of her and Lauren’s room and into the kitchen, where most of the other Smash Bros. were already awake, along with Sakura and Salla. They had been awake for about two hours waiting for Sara and Lauren. They were eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate because that’s all Master Hand had bought when he went food shopping the day before. Why? I have no clue. When Lauren woke up, the Smash Bros. opened their presents. I can’t tell you everything they got, of course, so I’ll just go over the weirder ones. Link got a hug from Bo as she “officially” adopted him as her older brother. Bowser and Ganondorf got nothing for or from any one, except Bo who gave them matching shirts and forced them to change into them. So then they stood in a corner, looking all evil while also wearing best friends t-shirts. Salla got the entirety of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and an Attack on Titan t-shirt. I got a bunch of notebooks, which is really all I need. Well that and video games. Sara got a bunch of random shit like a dog toy from Link, one shoe from Samus, a sombrero from Marth, and a wii nunchuk from Mr. Game and Watch. I could go on, but then we’d be here all day. After that they watched a bunch of Christmas movies. Meanwhile, I was trying to think of a way to ask Master Hand if I could get a PS3 without him trying to kill me. Then Salla got bored so she dragged Marth off to watch the Fire Emblem anime on YouTube. Then everyone ate more cookies as they watched We Wish You a Turtle Christmas and the Star Wars Christmas special. After that, everyone was so exhausted by the awfulness that they went to bed.


	25. Chapter 25 Sneking In2 the Wite Hose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update the last three days. I got distracted by Xenoblde (actually, my computer froze yesterday. But the other two days I got distracted by Xenoblade). I’m on the part where Juju goes back to Colony 6. Let’s do this!

Chapter 25  
Sneking In2 the Wite Hose  
That night, Sara, Lauren, Link, and Ike snuck into the White House, which is breaking and entering but MUCH worse. Also Guvaner Mit Ramney and Congressman Pal Rain and Speaker of the Hoes Jan Boner were there. And Brock has pajamas with pictures of Lennon and Stallion and Car Max with hearts around them, which would be HILARIOUS. And he’s also a Sith and Sara’s a Jedi. But she used Sith Lightning in Chapter 4. And Michelle Obama is actually Michael Jackson who is actually Mia from Fire Emblem. Then the poletishens were actually Iris, Salla, and Rin in disguise.


	26. Chapter 26 Evul Clon Saras Fenal Smash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update this for the last two days. I’ve been kinda depressed. So, for Christmas, I asked for Final Fantasy XIII, but my parents got me Lightning   
> Returns. This was literally me playing the first five minutes: “I knew I should have asked for Final Fantasy X. Should I play normal or easy? Cause I normally play normal but I kinda suck at RPGs. Is Serah dead in this one? Cause I know she dies I just can’t remember what game it’s in. Is Vanille in this game? Wait, who’s Lightning talking to? The voice in her head? Well, pole dancers. Glad I’m the only one in here. Wait, is Snow like, an important person in society? Cause that guy called him “sire”. Or is Snow like the leader of a cult or something? Wait is Lightning hallucinating?! Oh she wasn’t. I guess THAT’S why he’s named Snow. Why do I feel like this would be a major plot point in one of the other games? Wait, she was talking to Hope? I guess Lightning isn’t crazy. Wait, what does Snow wanna do? Is it ever mentioned in this one or do I have to play the other two? I don’t care about Snow or Hope is Vanille in this game?! Okay, so Serah IS dead. And what is with this combat system? It’s boring as Hell. Unlike Xenoblade.” So then I decided not to play it till I get the other two.

Chapter 26  
Evul Clon Saras Fenal Smash  
Sara was going to fight Salla. Sara took out her dad’s shotgun while Salla got into a position to fight.  
“Ha, you don’t have any weapons you can’t win,” Sara said confidently.  
“Oh?” Salla asked. She swung her arms at Sara and the scarves around her wrists turned into blades. Sara activated her Final Smash so Salla did too. Salla’s caused her to grow wings and shoot magic at Sara. Then Sara absorbed Salla.  
“Do not waaaaaant!” everyone shouted.  
“I wanna watch anime,” Sara said. But really, it was Salla.  
“Tie me up,” Sara said.  
“Gladly,” Lauren said, smiling evilly. And Josh “killed” Rin.


	27. Chapter 27 Salla's Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter SHOULD have been up yesterday, but then my stupid, shitty-ass computer crashed (I’m typing this on a computer at school). So, yeah. I’ve been playing Xenoblade obsesivly the last few weeks (is it wrong that I call it Xenoblade? I’m too lazy to say/type Xenoblade Chronicles). I’ve also been reading My Inner Life and My Immortal, the former more than the latter. Of course, the former is also more disturbing then the latter, but…

Chapter 27  
Salla’s Funeral  
The next day, the Smash Bros. had a funeral for Salla. They had a big poster of Salla as an anime character.  
“Salla was absorbed into Sara,” Bo said, crying,” We had so many conversations about anime. And now she’s gone. She was absorbed into Sara!”  
Lauren said,” Salla was a lot of fun to talk to. She knew so much about anime, it was actually kinda scary.”  
All the Smash Bros. said something about Sara. Then they went back to the mansion.


	28. Chapter 28 Tiffany Fines the Cur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been up on Monday, but I’ve had a really bad headache all week.

Chapter 28  
Tiffany Fines the Cur  
Sara was tied up watching Fairy Tail in Sakura’s room. Then Sakura poked Sara with a plastic needle. Then they “cured” everyone. Link and Zelda started making out. Samus was just glad that she wasn’t the “bad guy” anymore. Mark from The Room-sorry-Marth, on the other hand, was not. He had to “date” Sara again. Then Raguna walked in and said they had to save the politicians with Tomes Jafersan and Roland Regen and Ann Rand, who were actually just Natsu, Happy, and Lucy from Fairy Tail.


	29. Chapter 29 Sav the Polateshans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I’ve been trying to learn how to play the Wind Waker theme on my violin. It’s actually a lot harder than I expected. I can mostly play the Earth God’s Lyric so that’s good.

Chapter 29  
Sav the Polateshans  
They went to Subspace and there were a lot of demons and everyone used their Final Smashes. They went into The Room with Peter and dang, that joke’s getting old, isn’t it. Speaking of The Room, one scene has music that belongs in a horror movie. It’s when Lisa tells Johnny she ordered pizza. Anyway, the politicians weren’t there so they went somewhere else and the politicians were playing the saxophone. And Brock, Stan, Satin, and Mia went back in time.


	30. Chapter 30 The Secrete Timlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I honestly can’t believe there’s only five chapters till this is over (not counting the three extra chapters I promised back in chapter six). So, let’s get started!

Chapter 30  
The Secrete Timlin  
Raguna made up some crap about the south winning the Civil War, even though he knew nothing about American history. He’s from Norad, people. He originally thought it was between the east and the west over grilled cheese. That’d be REALLY weird. Then he had everyone squeeze into a cardboard box that he claimed was a time machine. When they got out, they saw Sully from Fire Emblem: Awakening. She introduced herself as Genital Roberty Li.


	31. Chapter 31 The War of Norton Regression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So today, I uploaded a video of myself reading Quarter Life Halfway to Destruction. Here is a link, if you’re interested https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Zf0SMNwMfc.

Chapter 31  
The War of Norton Regression  
So all the dudes and Samus joined the military even though no one’s really sure about Jigglypuff’s gender and Zelda could just turn into Sheik. ‘Cause ya’ know, some people are convinced Sheik’s a dude. Personally, I think Sheik’s a girl ‘cause Zelda’s a girl. Plus, it’d be really awkward to be a dude for like seven years. I always thought awkward was spelled with an O.  
ANYWAY!  
“Whatever,” Sara said, walking away,” A woman’s place is at home, not the battlefield.”  
“Excuse me?!” Sully yelled,” What the Hell’s that supposed to mean, Asshole?!”  
So then they left to get fake moustaches and come back.  
“I know it’s you ya’ damn bastard!” Sully yelled.  
“Exactly,” Zelda whispered, “Now let us join.”  
So then they saw Genital Useless Grunt (Say’ri from Fire Emblem: Awakening) and the Battle of Gettysburg started.


	32. Chapter 32 The Bonds of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally different from the one it’s based on. This chapter would have been up a little earlier, but I got distracted by this game I have on my phone called Mandrake Girls. It’s honestly a lot of fun.

Chapter 32  
The Bonds of Friendship  
Sara. Oh, how I hated that name. And even more then I hated the name, I hated the girl that went by it. The horrible, racist, sexist, homophobic asshole she was. So I decided to get my revenge. I convinced the Smash Bros. to help me prank her.  
“Hi Lauren,” Sara said, walking into the tent that we shared. I grinned. That idiot didn’t even know I hated her. Or maybe I was just that good of an actor. I had hated her ever since she had started insulting lesbians, seeing as I myself am one. The stupid girl. She didn’t even notice that I ignored her and Ike, who I was supposedly dating. I grinned again. Sara caught me.  
“What?” she asked.  
“I’m just happy to be with you,” I lied,” Fixing the timeline and stuff. You know?”  
“Yeah,” she smiled.  
“Well, we should get to sleep,” I said,” Goodnight.”  
“Yeah,” she said,” Night.”


	33. Chapter 33 The Fanil Battol Part 1 The Battal of Getzbarg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Well, I can’t think of anything to say so let’s get this started!

Chapter 33  
The Fanil Battol Part 1 The Battal of Getzbarg  
Say’ri pulled out one of those plastic light sabers that you can get at like Target or Toys R Us. Sara threw Sully her’s and they had a light saber battle like the ones me and my brother had when we were kids. Ah, memories. Anyway, some of the Yankee soldiers were actually demons. And according to Sara, Abraham Lincoln was a jerk. Even though he MADE SLAVERY ILLEGAL! But Abraham Lincoln was just Stan and Satin. Also, I’m converting to Stanism. Not Satanism. Stanism.


	34. Chapter 34 The Fenal Battol Part 2 Sara Versus Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Chapter 34  
The Fenal Battol Part 2 Sara Versus Stan  
Sara fought Satin and Stan. Lauren was talking to Brock and Marth was talking to Mia and everyone else was talking to each other. Sully threw her sword so Sara chopped Satin’s head off. Stan was fine though, so he can come back in the Reel Sekwel. So then Raguna told Sara that Lauren wasn’t a slave.


	35. Chapter 24 The Serch 4 a Cur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I recently saw Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos. My only real complaint is that it has a serious lack of Armstrong.

Chapter 24  
The Serch 4 a Cur  
Sakura was playing The Sims 4 and pretending to do research. She sent everyone to the library while she watched Naruto with Bo and Salla. Sara asked Crazy Hand where the books on homosexuality were.  
“Master Hand told me not to tell you terrorist,” Crazy Hand said, but when Sara offered him money he gave her some manga he had meant to give to Salla. Then Mark and Chelsea-sorry-Marth and Iris threw a dance party. Then Sakura told Sara that she had to sneak into the white house.   
“You should bring Snake,” Bo said,” ‘Cause ya’ know stealth. Just sayin’.”  
Sara ignored her.


	36. Chapter 35 The Gradn Concussion

Chapter 35  
The Gradn Concussion  
While Sara was unconscious, the Smash Bros. carried her to a room and changed her into an old-fashioned dress. She was lying on a bed next to Lauren. Brock, Mia, Iris, and Mr. Johnson were picking cotton while Link , Marth, and Cloud stood nearby. As soon as Sara walked away, Iris fell asleep and everyone else started goofing around. Then Sarah Palin, who was actually Miki, my Chinchilla was the president and Justin Beaber, who was actually Dipper from Gravity Falls, was the vice president. But Justin Beaber is Canadian, so he couldn’t be the president. I’m assuming it’s the same for the vice president. So then Sara, Miki, Dipper, and Lauren went to Richmond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you’re all wondering what I think of Mishonh from God. Well, I thought it was very entertaining. The misspellings were hilarious, especially when anything was misspelled as a Pokémon. Also, I am writing a parody of The REEL Sekwel, in case you’re wondering. I’m on chapter twenty-one. So that should be up sometime over the summer, hopefully. I decided I am going to only publish it on Archive of Our Own. Anyway, I’d like to thank everyone that read this, and especially, PrincessAmerica. You’re all awesome.


	37. You Don't Know You're Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So yay, this is finally up! Also, I don’t own One Direction. Though they wouldn’t be a thing if I did…

You Don’t Know You’re Stupid  
Many Ways  
You're overconfident,  
I don't know why,  
You're pissing people off when you walk through the door,  
Don't need glasses, to see,  
Being near you is f*cking tiring  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you  
Dude you piss me off like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair makes me super pissed,  
But when you smile at your test it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're stupid,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want to punch you you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're stupid, oh oh,  
That's what makes you stupid  
So come on, you got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,  
I don't know why, you're trying to seem smart,  
I turn away when you look into my eye eye eyes  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you  
Dude you piss me off like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair makes me super pissed,  
But when you smile at your test it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're stupid,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want to punch you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're stupid, oh oh,  
That's what makes you stupid  
Dude you piss me off like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair makes me super pissed,  
But when you smile at your test it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're stupid  
Dude you piss me off like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair makes me super pissed,  
But when you smile at your testit ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're stupid,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want to punch you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're stupid, oh oh,  
You don't know you're stupid, oh oh,  
That's what makes you stupid


	38. Cake Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I’m back! Basically, my cousin lost my flash drive which had this saved on it and I was too lazy to retype it, even though all I really did was copy paste it and change a few lyrics. Also I had to make a movie poster for The Merchant of Venice and I ended up using the characters from Xenoblade…I regret nothing. Onto the song!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own this song. It would be a much sillier song if I did.

Cake Party  
Micaiah  
We were both young when I learned how to bake.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there bakin’ in the summer air.

 

See the lights, see the party, thetea cakes.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

 

That you were Romero, you bakin’ me food,  
And my daddy said, "Stop f*ckin’ baking for my daughter"  
And I was baking on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't stop"  
And I said...

 

Romero, bake me something we can eat alone.  
I'll be baking; all that's left to do is own.  
You'll be the priest and I'll be the priestess,  
It's a cake party, baby, just say, "Yes".

 

So I sneak out to the garden to bake food.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... bake for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

 

'Cause you were Romero - I was a giant cake  
And my daddy said, "Stop f*ckin’ baking for my daughter"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't stop"  
And I said...

 

Romero, bake me something we eat be alone.  
I'll be baking; all that's left to do is own.  
You'll be the priest and I'll be the priestess.  
It's a cake party, baby, just say, "Yes".

 

Romero, save me, they're trying to how to cook.  
Baking is difficult but it's for real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll bake it out of this mess.  
It's a cake party, baby, just say, "Yes".

 

Oh, oh, oh.

 

I got tired of cooking  
Wondering if you were ever baking again.  
My faith in fading was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

 

Romero, bake for me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep baking for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a cake and said...

 

Bake for me, Michaiah, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love food, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a new oven  
It's a cake party, baby, just say, "Yes".

 

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

 

'Cause we were both young when I learned how to bake.


	39. He is in my Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done this chapter! Whoo!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Backstroke of the West, though I do enjoy…researching it, I guess.

He is in my Behind  
Allah Gold  
Two squares fight the vehemence!  
The war came!  
Is you make the ghost? I what did not to!  
He is in my behind!  
Do not waaaant!  
Does she die quickly?  
I occupy to walk first. Is my wife.  
You this time ran to do not, Drop.  
I begged you using my knowledge.  
Then his land killed him to let him going to bed.  
To me, heroes is just bad people!  
He is in my behind!  
Do not waaaant!  
Does she die quickly?  
I occupy to walk first. Is my wife.  
Knowledge of the dark of the study hopeless in the fire of water.  
You are the governor of this city!  
The geography that I stands compares you superior!  
He is in my behind!  
Do not waaaant!  
Does she die quickly?  
I occupy to walk first. Is my wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m finally done this. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise, the sequel is better.


End file.
